


Merlin's New Chores

by Lesbian_Writes



Series: The Ever Expanding Tasks of Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur found something Merlin is good at, Arthur is a Prat, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Clumsy Merlin (Merlin), Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot Without Plot, Sex, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Virgin Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writes/pseuds/Lesbian_Writes
Summary: The story begins soon after season 1.Arthur is extremely tired of Merlin's incompetence and decides to find a chore the Merlin can succeed in.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Ever Expanding Tasks of Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have written so if there are any spelling or grammatical errors please email.  
> Have fun. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I have written so if there are any errors or suggestions please comment.  
> Have Fun :)

Recap: Arthur is laid at death's door due to the bite of a creature. Merlin to save his Prince’s life gives his own up to Nimueh. Merlin returns to Camelot and delivers the cure to Arthur.  
Nimueh does not end up taking Merlin’s life, instead is mother suffers and to save her he plans to return to the Isles of the Blessed and sacrifice himself as planned. Before leaving for the Isles he says his goodbyes to those nearest and dearest to his heart – Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur.  
As Merlin delivers his farewell to Arthur he calls him a prat in place of the words he truly wants to express, and with his love and adoration for his prince, he readies to leave for the Isles of the Blessed.  
In that time Gaius tries to take Merlin’s place and races to the Isles. Merlin races after him. Rescuing his Teacher and killing Nimueh in the process.  
Season 1 ends.

The story continues…  
A few days after returning from the Isles Merlin entered Arthurs chambers to complete his daily list of chores that Arthur enjoyed piling on him.  
Arthurs was pacing the length of this room and upon seeing Merlin he proceeded to remove his shirt and toss it at his manservant’s head.  
“Do you see the state of this shirt?! How could you send me out in a shirt full of holes! Get it repaired immediately!” Arthur’s volume increased with every word. “I swear you are the most incompetent servant. What did you suffer some malady while I nearly died that you lost your ability to do your job?” He sneered.  
Merlin knew by now to let Arthur wind himself down, so to minimize the blowback in himself.  
He watched as Arthur growled and flung his hands in the air and walked away from him, resuming his pacing, shirtless.  
“So what's really going on then?” Merlin asked.  
“You Merlin, your incompetence is the issue. I do not know if you just walk around with your head in the clouds and therefore are a complete buffoon or if you were simply born that way.”  
He swiveled towards Merlin again with a smile that usually meant he would spend the day in the stocks with vegetables chucked at him and said, “ you know what, I think I am going to add another chore to your list and if you don’t like it no matter, you don’t have to complete it. It though is a task that will surely put me in a better mood.”  
“What is it, Sire?” Merlin asked, his curiosity piqued.  
Instead of replying Arthur walked towards him, his smile growing, placed both hands of his manservant’s shoulders, and simply said, “Kneel.”  
Merlin did as commanded, knowing at the end of the day he would do anything Arthur asked, or even didn’t ask. He had proven that just a few days hence.  
Arthur pushed his fingers into the frustrating manservant's hair and tilted his head up so that he could look into those frighteningly blue eyes.  
“I think this could be a fun task for the both of us” The blonde stated, suddenly nervous. “ I want you to unlace my shoes and pull them off.”  
Merlin did as he was told, his heart picking up speed. He slowly pulled on the laces of one shoe then the other sliding it off his master’s feet.  
“Pull off my pants now”  
The wizard’s fingers at that moment started trembling as he pulled on the drawstring, dragging the wooly fabric lower to reveal pale, well-muscled thighs, that were almost as big as his head. He had seen Arthur naked plenty of times, the boy truly had no shame, and yet this was different.  
He let his eyes travel upwards scarcely believing this situation was anything other than a dream. How did he go from being yelled at to kneeling in front of the future king’s naked legs?  
“you know I have imagined shutting you up many, many times. I just never imagined I would go about it this way.”Arthur stated, snapping Merlin out of his contemplating thoughts.  
The prince then wrapped his hands around his rather sizable prick, that seemed to be doing a good job of defying gravity and brought it to Merlin’s lips.  
“I want you to suck. But you don’t have to do everything I command you, just so you know.” Arthur stated.  
“Oh, so I can skip doing your laundry? Or better yet avoid mucking your stables?” Merlin jested, talking around the penis in front of him, “Ok then, tomorrow I am going nowhere near your horse's dung, no matter what you command.”  
“Merlin, you just shut up for once” Arthur sniped.  
“Yes Sire,” Merlin replied grinning. Then he ran his tongue along the tip of the prick they both had been ignoring for good measure.  
Merlin remembered the times he and Will would go about doing this to relieve each other, and imagine being with a woman for the first time. He though had never expected to be giving Arthur a blowjob. He licked his way up the long shaft, using one hand to wrap around the base. He then slowly started to suck the tip, pulling more into his mouth as he went. All the while he could feel Arthur’s fingers tightening in his hair, his hips shaking and trying to pull forward, and his moans getting increasingly louder.  
Merlin grinned around his master’s cock, pulling it as far into his mouth as he could go, gagging slightly as it hit the back wall of his throat. He pulled out again and repeated the move, bobbing up and down Arthur’s cock, till he heard a roar, and salty cum ran down his throat.  
The dark-haired boy swallowed as much as he could, though a little dribbled down the side of his mouth. He ran a thumb across it to wipe off the sticky liquid.  
“Did that help your mood, Sire?” Merlin smirked.  
“Yes immensely. I wish you to wake me up like this tomorrow morning. So there is one thing you can do right after all.” Artur smiled his all-knowing smile, that showed anytime his ego had been inflated. “I also want you to bring some body oils with you in the morning. I need to show you to do something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any prompts or storylines they want me to explore, please send it across and I will write it provided it fits canonically, if not it can always be a new story.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Merlin woke Arthur up with his mouth around the prince’s cock, crawling under the blanket, rather than pulling it off his friend.  
“Good morning, Merlin.” The prince chirped for the first time, perhaps ever, without the influence of magic.  
“Good morning, my liege.” The wizard replied, trying to attempt a rather awkward bow, which led him to faceplant into the newly softened cock.  
“So did you bring the oils I asked for?” Merlin simply nodded to the nightstand while trying to scramble off of Arthur.  
He then grabbed his manservant round the waist and tossed his back into bed, face down. “ I think I am going to have some fun with you” Arthur stated with a rather insolent grin.  
He quickly divested himself of his remaining nightclothes and pulled Merlin's clothing off him. Then he let his hand wander, spending a lot of time caressing and pinching his servant’s naked bottom.  
Merlin all the while was trying to bury his head as deep into the pillows as he could go to make sure Arthur couldn’t hear his moans or see the blush spreading from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. He then felt his cheeks pulled apart and a hot breath puckering his hole, and a cold liquid being poured over it. Artur’s hands then descended using the oil to massage his backside and then one finger breached his virgin hole.  
The sensation was quite foreign. He felt the need to push and eject the foreign finger embedded in him but resisted. Arther then slowly started pumping his finger in, and Merlin relaxed into the feeling. The one-finger quite suddenly built into two, making the younger boy extremely full. The sensations went from being rather odd to mildly pleasurable, and then Arthur curled his fingers inside Merlin, scraping against his walls, and he struck something that sent electricity running down the wizard’s spin, eliciting the loudest most embarrassing moan from him.  
“Looks like I found your prostrate.” The future king stated, and at that moment Merlin was extremely happy he was on his stomach and couldn’t see Arthur’s face, because he could already hear the self-satisfied smugness in his tone.  
The fingers pulled out as quickly as Artur had inserted them, and Merline bemoaned their loss, missing the full feeling.  
“Lift your hips, Merlin. I am going to enter you now.” Merlin quickly complied with the directive, and Arthur slipped one of the pillows scattered across the bed, under his hips.  
Arthur made sure to coat his cock in the oils, using them liberally. He then pressed his member against his manservant’s puckered hole, pushing past the ring of muscle, until he was seated fully. Merlin had never felt as full in his life as he did in that moment. He had never imagined losing his virginity to the prophesized ‘once and future king of Camelot’ and yet here he was lying facedown in Arthur’s plush pillows, with the prince fully seated inside him.  
Arthur gripped Merlin’s hips tight enough to leave marks and started moving, slowly at first, and then increasing his speed with every thrust. The future king then changed his angle, hitting Merlin’s prostrate, making the boy’s back arch and getting him to release a loud moan. Arthur took that opportunity to sink his teeth into his servant’s shoulder, marking him for all to see, then laving the mark with his tongue.  
Arthur’s trusts got rather brutal, dragging Merlin to the edge. “Make yourself come. I am rather close.” The blond said in his ear, hair brushing against the tips, tickling him.  
Merlin then wrapped a hand around himself, while Arthur pounded into his backside, his walls tightening and his master’s movements became erratic. Electricity ran up and down his spine as he saw stars, shooting his load across Arthur’s delicately spun sheets. While feeling the prince empty himself within him, filling him as he roared above him.  
Arthur then collapsed on top of him, wrapped his arms tight around his servant’s waist burying his head into his neck. “Now this is the perfect way to start my day. I expect you to stretch yourself tomorrow before you come to me. I have a busy day.”  
The prince pulled out of him rolling off him, dragging Merlin along so that his head was now on his prophesized king’s chest.  
“You cannot lie in bed all day, you know, Merlin. There is a list of chores you need to complete, starting with changing me sheets seeing as they are now completely soiled. And don’t forget my shirt. I expect it to have been repaired by now.”  
“Prat.”


	3. The Knights and Lords of Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has mentions of rape and coerced sex and BDSM with unwilling partners.  
> I promise this is the only chapter I will go into detail on this topic. If this makes anyone uncomfortable please don't read just skip ahead. The rest is completely consensual even if it is mildly dubious

Merlin left the light streaming through his tiny bedroom window. He groaned and tried to turn away from the brightness, burying himself under the covers. As he rolled from one side to the next, his backside grazed the bed eliciting a hiss from the young warlock, and a flash of remembrance as to the reason for the discomfort.

He could still feel the remnants of Arthur’s member pressing inside him, stretching him, and filling him.

Merlin had heard stories about servants being used to service their masters. There was a line of men in the palace claiming to have been taken by Uther and the knights. The Lords of court preferred taking men to reduce the chance of bastards and as long as they had a warm hole to stick their pricks into, Merlin did not think they cared about gender. Merlin had never really heard stories about Arthur though, or even stories about it being enjoyable for the servants in question. Many of them had come to Gaius after the act to get some salves to ease the pain. The servants had found ways to help themselves before being taken by the Lords to reduce the discomfort. Usually, before they were summoned they would stretch themselves and sometimes the other servant would help them.

Uther had a proclivity for ‘fresh holes’ as he called it, meaning servants who were previously untouched. The other tried to help the one called up, discreetly stretching him and pouring oil into the anal canal. (None of the Lords really cared for their servant’s pleasure or even comfort) They would then escort the servant to Uther’s bedchamber, making sure he went in.

The King would take the servant from there, calling him to the bed or the desk or even keeping him at the door, depending on the ruler’s mood.

Uther would command the servant to remove his pants, never really caring about the shirt, and get him to bend over.

He then would push his cock into his servant’s tight, not quite prepared hole, claiming him in one go. The servant was not allowed to complain despite the pain of being taken brutally and any sound of pain he would make were met with his face being shoved into the surface he is pinned to. 

With his free hand, he would usually pin the servant in place pumping in and out brutally before emptying himself into his companion for the evening.

Uther was still considered one of the better options. There were stories of some knights and Lords who would share servants without any preparation and some who would not let their servants use oil to slick their passage. Then there were the worst ones who would enjoy trussing their servants up and using whips or sticks to mark their backs while they abused their servant’s holes.

There were very few men of power who were decent to their servants and Arthur was clearly one of them. He had made sure Merlin enjoyed their encounter and had given him an out before he started. Merlin knew that if he was ever uncomfortable he could walk away without any repercussions from his master and with that knowledge be fell even deeper for his Prince.


	4. Chapter 3

Merlin had about twenty minutes before he had to go wake Arthur, and in that time he had to dress, collect Arthur’s washed laundry, and run to the kitchens to fetch the Prince’s breakfast, and now he also had to stretch himself, all within that increasingly small window.

The warlock grabbed the oil he had kept on his nightstand and coated two fingers. He slipped one inside himself, imagining it was Arthur's ministrations and not his own. He could feel the puckered ring of muscle feeling warm and still slightly sore from the previous day. He quickly inserted a second digit, twisting inside himself, much as the prince had done, eliciting a groan from Merlin.

Merlin could feel all his blood rushing south as he scissored his fingers inside, occasionally grazing against the bundle of nerves. The young warlock wrapped his other hand around his prick, jerking himself till he was on the edge.

Merlin craved Arthur at that moment and wished it was him inside rather than Merlin’s own fingers. He imagined Arthur taking him several times in the day, pinning him to various surfaces, taking him till his knees were weak and thoroughly wrung out.

Merlin was so close, yet he wanted to hold off. He could feel his anal canal sucking his fingers in, contracting to a vicelike grip as he clung to the edge, not letting himself fall over.

He then pulled his fingers out, quickly dressing, and adjusting himself, so that his lust would not be so clearly visible.

Merlin pushed Arthur’s door open with his foot, turning the knob with his elbow, and kicking it closed. In one hand he held a tray of rather precariously piled food, in the other, he held clean laundry. And with his chin, he clung to a small vat of lavender oil he had procured from Gaius, earning a rather cheeky and knowing smile from the old man.

Merlin carefully set the items on the Prince’s desk and then pulled apart the bed curtains to be presented with the image of the Future King sprawled across his bed, naked, with his covers mostly thrown off, shielding a quarter of his buttocks and one leg.

The young warlock tossed the rest of the blankets aside and then poked Arthur’s side, “Roll over you big lout.”

The Prince’s only response was a loud groan, so Merlin took matters in his own hands, pushing his arms under Arthur and trying to physically move him onto his back without much avail. The only reaction Merlin receives was Arthur shoving a palm in his face and pushing his away.

The prat was absolutely useless.

Merlin had to come up with a better way to rouse the prince or he would take his erection in his own hands soon, perhaps spilling overs Arthur’s back. It was a pretty sight to masturbate to after all.

This gave the dark-haired boy an idea.

He tossed his clothes into a pile near the foot of the bed and lowered his torso between Arthur’s thighs. He then pulled Arthur’s arse cheeks apart and gazed at the perfect, pink puckered hole. He then blew a hot breath on it, eliciting a soft moan from the prince while his thighs tensed slightly.

Merlin smiled at that and dragged his tongue across the pucker, feeling a shiver rack through Arthur’s body. The prince was definitely awake now, though Merlin was having a bit too much fun to stop. Merlin lightly bit one globe and went back to alternating between licking and blowing on the tight hole, with Arthur lightly quivering under him the entire time, physically willing himself to not make a sound.

Merlin then speared his tongue, stiffening it as he pushed into the tight ring of muscle. A loud long moan erupted, that Arthur could not suppress. His cheeks flushed red as he pushed them deeper into his pillows and the blush crept downwards, the color running down his back and onto his buttocks. Merlin practically preened at the sight, thoroughly enjoying the reaction he was getting from his normally control-freak master.

He speared his tongue inside Arthur several more times and nipped as his butt cheek before pulling away. He knew Arthur was not ready to be taken in this manner. He knew what the king preached to his son, “Arthur, you can take whomever you wish to bed, but no one of noble standing should let himself be taken or penetrated. It is a sign of weakness and a task for servants. Take whomever you wish, you are the prince, but if I ever find out you let yourself be taken I will put you in the stocks and watch as I let my knights take you there.”

Merlin could not even begin to fathom the depths of Uther’s cruelty, but then again the man had committed mass genocide against Merlin’s people and would have Merlin executed if he thought him to have even a lick of magic.

Merlin banished the thought quickly, as he saw Arthur lifting his head and smiling down at him.

“Turn over, clot pole.” Merlin said, “the amount of effort I have to apply to wake you…”

That earned him a laugh as Arthur turned to his back.

Merlin could see the impressively red penis that was full and ready, and his insides clenched at the thought of lowering himself on it.

The prince then rose to his elbows and raised an eyebrow, “Well you woke me, so lets put the morning to good use.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, I am concluding this story, though I do plan on making it a series of sorts. Look for the next one coming soon.
> 
> PS: I may come back to this and add a chapter or two, but for now this is farewell to Merlin's New Chores.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts or storylines they want me to explore, please send it across and I will write it provided it fits canonically, if not it can always be a new story.


End file.
